tinggal bersama?
by loligololita
Summary: "aku pulang" kata Leorio. Dia baru saja melonggarkan dasi ketika tiba-tiba saja.. Serangan dengan pisau mengarah padanya. Warning : Leopika, OOC, randomness, sho-ai mungkin?


Tinggal Bersama?

Hunter X Hunter milik Yoshihiro Togashi

Warning : Leopika, OOC, randomness, sho-ai mungkin?

* * *

"Aku pulang" kata Leorio.

Dia baru saja melonggarkan dasi ketika tiba-tiba saja..

Serangan dengan pisau mengarah padanya. Pisau adalah senjatanya selama ujian hunter. Tentu saja Leorio mampu menghindari serangan itu. Serangan dari orang yang tidak terbiasa menggunakan pisau.

"Kurapika?!"

Kurapika, si penyerang, menjaga jarak dengan Leorio. Tidak seperti biasanya, Kurapika terlihat penuh amarah dan dendam. Dia bersiap untuk menyerang temannya lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu kurapika?" Leorio terlihat kebingungan dengan tingkah teman kurutanya itu.

"Kamu tidak perlu tahu! Rasakan ini LEORIOOO!"

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Leorio memasang kuda-kuda dan …

"Jadi, kenapa kau menyerangku Kurapika?" tanya Leorio. Yang ditanya sudah duduk dengan mendekap lututnya. "Ini mocca latte-mu dan ceritakan kenapa kau menyerangku dengan pisau ini?"

"…."

"Demi tuhan, bicaralah Kurapika. Kau tidak menyerangku tanpa alasan bukan?"

Kurapika meraih mocca latte, menyesapnya, dan berkata, "Email."

"Email?"

"Tadi pagi aku mendapat email dari Killua."

"Lalu?"

Kurapika bangkit dari sofa, mengambil laptopnya, dan menunjukkan pesan elektronik yang dia dapatkan kepada Leorio.

_From : ZK (chocoroboattack )_

_To : spiderhunter_

_Yo kurapika, Aku sedang menunggu Alluka belanja ketika aku iseng memasukkan namamu dan si om berkemeja itu di situs pencari. Lihat apa yang kutemukan._

**_link_**

Leorio mengarahkan kursor pada tautan yang dikirimkan Killua. Apa sih yang dikirimkan mantan pembunuh itu sampai membuat Kurapika menyerangnya?

"I..ini apa?" Leorio kaget mendapati laman yang muncul di hadapannya.

"Itu situs yang berisi cerita para penggemar," kata Kurapika menyesap mocca lattenya. "…tentang kita berdua."

Setengah syok mendapati adanya situs seperti itu di dunia maya, Leorio berkata, "eh?!"

"Ya, tentang kau dan aku. Mereka menuliskan khayalan mereka tentang kita. 'Leopika', 'Leokura'."

Leorio masih menatap layar laptop ketika Kurapika melanjutkan, "Tentang kita bertemu, kita menelpon, kita bermain dengan Gon dan Killua, kita bergandengan, kita berciuman, sampai ketika kita.." Terlihat kebimbangan di wajah Kurapika untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Melakukannya.." tukas Leorio yang terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada di situs para penggemar itu. Kurapika menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah.

"A..aku tidak percaya ada situs seperti ini. Tapi apa ini yang membuatmu menyerangku tadi Kurapika? Dengan pisau?"

Kurapika masih menyembunyikan wajahnya.

"_Seriously_ Kurapika?"

Kurapika menghela nafas, dan berkata, "Sebenarnya bukan keberadaan laman itu yang membuatku menyerangmu, tapi... hampir di semua cerita yang mereka buat tentang kita,.." terlihat Kurapika berusaha keras untuk mengatakannya, "AKU SELALU DI BAWAH! AKU MENJADI UKE! BOTTOM! YANG DISERANG!"

"Hah?"

"Padahal aku ini Kuruta terakhir. Aku suka membaca, tenang, pintar, jago bertarung dan keren. Aku ini berkelas. Aku ini tampan. Dibandingkan denganmu, aku lebih popular. Tapi kenapa aku ada di bawahmu? Kenapa?!"

Leorio masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Terutama ketika Kurapika mengatakan dirinya tampan sedangkan kita semua tahu Kurapika adalah pria manis. Dan yah, sepertinya Kurapika memiliki kenarsisan yang dia sembunyikan selama ini.

Terlihat Kurapika menunggu jawaban dari Leorio.

"_Well_, kamu tidak pernah minta menjadi seme bukan? Aku toh tidak keberatan. Lagipula kamu terlihat menikmati ketika berada di bawah." Leorio menjawabnya dengan tenang dan tersenyum.

Sejenak Kurapika tersipu, bagaimana bisa Leorio mengatakan kalimat se-eksplisit itu tanpa ada perubahan pada rona wajahnya. Dasar mesum. Kurapika melanjutkan ocehannya, "T..ta..tapi itu beda. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa lagi yang akan para penggemar tulis jika mereka tahu kita tinggal bersama, Dan kau tahu Leorio, berapa banyak email yang kudapatkan dari teman dan kenalan kita ketika mereka tahu kita tinggal bersama? "

"Puluhan?"

"Ratusan! Setiap hari mereka mengirimkan email. Tidak cukup sekali, mereka mengirimkan lebih dari lima email setiap harinya dengan isi yang berbeda selama seminggu berturut-turut."

"Bukannya mereka mengirimkan email yang agar kita betah di tempat ini? Seperti 'Semoga betah di tempat yang baru' kan?"

"Boro-boro. Kau tahu apa yang mereka kirimkan padaku? Isi email mereka seperti, '_Kurapika, jangan keras-keras ya. Nanti tetangga sebelah terganggu._' Atau seperti '_Kamu masih ada pekerjaan besok, jangan diforsir malam ini. Mentang-mentang udah tinggal bareng. Nanti capek loh! Fufufu._' Bayangkan Leorio, setiap hari selama seminggu! Bahkan Gon juga ikut mengirimkan email senada. Pasti Killua ada dibalik itu semua. Awas saja kau, Killua!"

"… aku tidak pernah tahu."

"Kau tidak pernah tahu karena kau hanya menggunakan email kerjamu. Email pribadimu jarang dibuka."

"Jadi karena itu kau menyerangku dengan pisau, Kurapika?"

"Iya.."

"Kenapa?"

Dengan bangga Kurapika menjawab, "Jika aku bisa membuktikan kalau aku lebih kuat daripada Leorio, mereka pasti akan berhenti menggangguku dengan email-email sampah itu. Para penggemar juga tidak akan membuatku sebagai uke karena aku bisa mengalahkan Leorio. Ahahaha.."

"Tapi aku memang tidak bisa mengalahkanmu dalam bertarung. Kalau saja tadi kau tidak terpeleset kulit pisang. Pfft.."

"Jangan tertawa Leorio! ..tunggu! Kalau kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku dalam bertarung bukankah itu menjadikanku sebagai seme?" kata Kurapika yang matanya berbinar.

"Tapi tentu saja kau tidak bisa mengalahkanku di ranjang Kurapika. Hahaha.."

Dalam hati Kurapika berkata, "dasar mesum."

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa email-email seperti itu masih dikirimkan padamu?"

"Kadang. Terutama saat kita berdua mengambil libur di hari yang sama."

"Aku tidak menyangka mereka melakukan hal seperti itu."

"Aku juga tidak menyangka tinggal bersamamu akan menimbulkan masalah seperti ini. Tahu bakal jadi seperti ini, lebih baik aku tinggal sendiri saja. Apa aku pindah saja ya?"

Setelah terlihat berpikir selama beberapa saat, Leorio berkata,"Bagaimana jika kita mencari apartemen untukmu? Aku akan membantu."

"Eh?"

"Nah, sekarang kamu mau tinggal di apartemen yang seperti apa?"

"Tunggu dulu Leorio."

"Eh kenapa? Bukankah kau ingin tinggal sendiri Kurapika? Agar tidak inbox-mu tidak dipenuhi email macam itu."

"Iya sih. Aku memang tidak ingin inbox-ku dipenuhi email engga penting itu."

"Jadi kau ingin mencari apartemen seperti apa?"

"…"

"Hei Kurapika? Halo?" Leorio menggerakkan tangannya di depan Kurapika, tapi tidak ada respon.

"Apa kau tidak suka tinggal bersamaku Leorio? Kau ingin aku pergi?"

Leorio menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Ada apa dengan bocah kuruta ini? Mood-nya mudah sekali berubah. Marah, narsis, penuh semangat, dan sekarang sedih? Dia, pria cantik berambut pirang ini, tidak sedang mengalami _pre menstruation syndrome_ kan?

Dengan kesedihan yang terpancar di matanya, Kurapika berkata, "Jawab aku Leorio."

Leorio menghela nafas lalu berkata, "Kurapika, bukannya aku tidak mau tinggal bersamamu. Aku senang sekali bisa tinggal bersama Kurapika. Aku sangat senang. Orang pertama dan terakhir yang kutemui setiap hari adalah Kurapika. Tapi bukannya tadi kau mempertimbangkan untuk pindah. Di sini aku hanya menyatakan kesediaanku untuk membantumu. Aku tidak ingin menahanmu pergi kalau kau ingin. Aku tanya sekali lagi, kau ingin pindah?"

Tercipa keheningan sesaat setelah Leorio berbicara. Kurapika perlahan mengambil mocca latte-nya yang mulai dingin dan meminumnya. Sedikit demi sedikit. Dia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan mood-nya mudah berubah hari ini. Apa karena Leorio yang jadi sibuk sejak ditempatkan di rumah sakit? Apa karena Leorio yang sering pulang malam? Apa karena Leorio yang belajar sampai subuh sepulang dari rumah sakit? Apa karena Leorio yang di hari libur baru bangun ketika jam menunjukkan angka sebelas sehingga mereka tidak bisa menghabiskan pagi bersama seperti dulu? Karena Leorio? Karena dia sudah lama tidak berbicara dengan Leorio. Karena.. ah, dia menyerah mencari alasannya. Satu hal yang pasti..

"Aku tidak benar-benar ingin hidup terpisah dari Leorio."

Leorio tersenyum.

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu abaikan saja email mereka Kurapika." Kata Leorio sambil mengacak-acak rambut Kurapika. Halus sekali, pikir Leorio.

"Hehe.."

"Hari ini aku yang masak. Aku baru saja mendapat resep baru dari kepala perawat. Kau lapar kan?" Leorio berjalan menuju dapur.

"Aku akan memastikan kau tidak membuat kekacauan di dapur Leorio" Kurapika bangkit dari sofa untuk menyusul 'teman dekat'nya.

* * *

Author notes :

Author bukan tuhan. Author tidak sempurna. Author tidak bisa bikin judul.

Mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Teremakashi. :3


End file.
